


What Could've Been

by Haylie_Myers



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haylie_Myers/pseuds/Haylie_Myers
Summary: What would have happened if Gin had decided to let Rangiku in on the plan to defeat Aizen, how would this have changed the overall battle and the lives of those around them. Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story, don't know what to name it, if you have an idea please let me know.
> 
> This first Chapter is an introductory chapter. The next chapter I actually wrote was the third chapter. Then i wrote the second Chapter filling in the middle. I wrote the end first, thats where my main inspiration was originally then, i got ideas for the middle. I may still add more to the middle or even the end in the future. Most of it follows the main storyline with a few differences.
> 
> please enjoy

When Aizen, Tousen and Gin are caught as traitors Rangiku holds her sword to Gin's throat, hoping that if Aizen is defeated now. This way only one of them will need to be pardoned. They would also have more of a reason that would make sense to the rest of Gotei 13. Sadly this does not happen.

When the light comes down, Rangiku removes her sword from Gin's throats and sheaves it. She then stands by his side as they are both taken to Hueco Mundo with Aizen.

Apparently she was also a traitor to the Gotei 13.

Her last words are to her captain "I'm sorry Taicho, but you know why I had to do this, I can't leave him, goodbye"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hitsugaya and Hinamori then request a meeting with Yamamoto.

Once inside the Squad 1 barracks, in a private room that no one can spy on. Hitsugaya and Hinamori inform that both Ichimaru Taicho and Matsumoto Fuku-Taicho are still loyal to the Soul Society and the Gotei 13. They have joined Aizen to find a way to defeat him from the inside, while the two of them work from the outside. They know the true power of his Zanpakuto and need to find a way to defeat him.

Before they leave they discuss Hinamori's squad. It is decided that Hinamori will become acting Captain of squad 3, until a time a Captain is appointed or after the war and Hinamori can become named Captain as keeping her full power a secret is important in defeating Aizen.

Hitsugaya informs Yamamoto he will take Ichigo back to his home in the world of the living. Hinamori may be called to join him if necessary.

According to the rest of the Gotei 13 the meeting was about naming Hinamori acting Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Please review/ kudos if you get the chance
> 
> Haylie Myers


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitsugaya takes Ichigo home, explanations are given, new people are met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this chapter refer to another part of this AU. Isshin brought Orithime into to his house after her brothers death and she became another member of the family. if you don't like this you idea, please ignore it. its not a major part. but the idea intrigued me so i decided to add it to this when i wrote this idea.

Hitsugaya takes Ichigo and Orihime back to Isshin's; he knew he was there as Gin and Rangiku had told him when they had been informed by Aizen.

"Welcome Home my son and daughter from your mission to the Soul Society to save Ichigo's girlfriend" Isshin tells the three of them as they walk in the door.

The shocked looks on both his children's faces shows, how does he know?

"How have you been Toushiou?" Isshin asks Hitsugaya

But before he can answer.

"Wait! What?" Ichigo yells

"Wait how do you know about the Soul Society? How do you know Toushirou?" Yells Ichigo

"Should you tell him or should I, Taicho?" Hitsugaya questions Isshin

"WHAT?" Ichigo yells

"I think you just did" Isshin replies

"There's a lot we need to talk about, is there somewhere we can talk perhaps with the you know. Ichigo will need anyway. They should also hear some of it anyway" Hitsugaya answers him.

"They won't be happy" Isshin replies

"There never happy" Hitsugaya replies

"Why don't you two collect your girlfriends, they should join us" Isshin tells the boys

"I want answers now" Ichigo yells

"Not here, too many ears" Isshin tells him

Ichigo wants to fight back but the way his dad says it and expression on his face when he does stops him.

"Wait did you say girlfriends? I don't have one, but you obviously meant Rukia as you called her my girlfriend earlier, but who's your girlfriend Toushiou?" Ichigo questions him

"I don't have one!" Hitsugaya replies

"What? You're still not together with Hinamori?" Isshin questions him

"Who's Hinamori?" Ichigo questions him

"We should really continue this later; she's the lieutenant of squad 3, current acting Captain" Hitsugaya answers

"Her Captain was one of the traitors?" Ichigo questions

"Not now!" Hitsugaya yells at him. He's clearly a nerve

Isshin gathers it must have been Ichimaru so he decides to interfere before Ichigo says something stupid.

"Toushirou, call your girlfriend, get her here" Isshin tells him

"Get her to grab Rukia when she comes" Ichigo tells him knowing there's no way for him to contact her.

"I will ask her" Hitsugaya answers as he walks out of the room completely forgetting the girlfriend comment for a moment before he remembers and yells back to into the room "she's not my girlfriend, your worse than Matsumoto!"

"At least she has a boyfriend" Isshin yells back

Ichigo just stands there confused he's about to ask a question about it.

"Wait" Isshin tells him noticing his inner thoughts

_'What the hell is going on' Ichigo thinks_

_'You will get your answers in time' Zangetsu answers him_

_'Thanks but I already know that, I hate waiting' Ichigo thinks_

"Alright they are on there way" Hitsugaya tells them as he re-enters the room.

"We should go now, I will come back for them not good to all go at once" Isshin tells them

"You three go first, I will stay here and wait for them, it will be better if we don't all go together" Hitsugaya tells them

"Ok, they will probably trust Ichigo better anyway" Isshin tells him

"Lets go my children" Isshin tells Ichigo and Orihime, ever since Orihime joined the family after her brother Sora's death, Isshin has made her feel like a part of the family so she would never be alone.

Orihime is grateful to them. She has a father, another older brother and two younger sisters but she never forgot her actual brother Sora, she has just grown now.

Once they arrive the Visored aren't happy but they let them in.

"There a few stories to tell, some you should hear and Ichigo will need your help" Isshin tells before going to leave but then he adds "I will be back with others they are the ones telling the story you need to hear, so please let them in"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In no time at all Isshin returns.

Once they are inside "you could have warned us you were bringing a couple of Captains with you" Shinji yells at him

"I did warn you" Isshin replies

"That was not a warning, Dickhead!" Hiyori yells at him

"Dad! What the hell is going on, how do you know about all this?" Ichigo yells at him, he'd held it in for awhile, now he wanted answers

"I met the Visored after I got stuck in the living world I was the previous squad 10 Captain, Matsumoto was my lieutenant, Toushirou here was my 3rd seat, and Hinamori here was my 4th seat, there's more I need to tell you but later" Isshin replies

"Wait one of the traitors was your lieutenant?" Ichigo asks

"She's not a Traitor!" Hitsugaya yells at him

"But you saw her and her boyfriend join Aizen" Ichigo tells him confused

"They are NOT traitors!" Hitsugaya yells again

This time Hinamori speaks up "Calm down Shiro-Chan, he doesn't know"

"He's very protective of those two and Hinamori, just as you are of your sisters and your friends, Matsumoto and Ichimaru would never betray these two" he points to Hitsugaya and Hinamori "there has to be a reason"

Hitsugaya is still fuming so Hinamori speaks up "Gin and Rangiku hate Aizen very much, ever since he was responsible for an attack on her when they were younger. They haven't joined Aizen, they are working to defeat him from the inside while Shiro-Chan and I work from the outside to defeat him"

Hitsugaya now speaks up. He turns to the Visored "it was actually the attack on you guys that lead Gin to reveal his plan to Rangiku before that he had been planning on going up against Aizen alone. Later the two of us were brought in on their plan. Rangiku was actually the one the find us and convince us to join the Shino Academy and gave us a warning about Aizen and mentioned Gin and basically told us not to judge a book by its cover"

"Rangiku convinced Taicho here to have us in squad 10 with her. After Taicho left Hitsugaya became the Captain and Gin took me as his lieutenant" Hinamori explains

"The four of us have been planning to defeat Aizen for a long time" Hitsugaya tells them

"How did you know he was my dad and where he was it's seems to be a closely guarded secret for a long time and no one else seemed to know in the Soul Society" Ichigo asks

"Wait how did you know?" Isshin now questions, he has an idea but he wants to hear it from them.

"When Gin found out he told Rangiku who then told us and as much as we wanted to stop you there was no way too stop you without revealing ourselves to Aizen, as it was he heard about our conversation about wanting to stop you after you left, when he brought it up she told him she was referring to stopping her Captain from from going alone after a big threat. As it is expected and that was one side of the conversation, our conversations always had two sides and two meanings to them because of this" Hitsugaya answers

"If you had of stopped me, I would have never met Masaki, I wouldn't have the beautiful children I do today" Isshin tells them

"If I hadn't worked with all three of you and seen how you interacted with Ichimaru I'm not sure I would have pushed Orihime to join our family after her brother's death and I wouldn't have gained another beautiful daughter" Isshin also tells them

"Still wish you hadn't got caught up in Aizen's plan. Gin and Rangiku had been keeping us up to date about your family as Aizen had been keeping an eye on you" Hitsugaya tells him

"I would have been caught up in it anyway with the three of you as my subordinates" Isshin tells Hitsugaya and Hinamori

"Alright well that's enough talk about that" Isshin tells them

"I'm assuming that's as much as you're planning to tell us?" Isshin asks the two of them.

"Yeh, that's a good point to stop" Hitsugaya answers

"Why don't the two of you head back now, would you mind dropping Orihime back home, I've left Karin and Yuzu alone for too long" Isshin tells Hitsugaya and Hinamori before turning to Ichigo

"Ichigo, I have more to tell you and it's up to you if you want Rukia to stay and hear the rest"

Ichigo turns to Rukia and asks her "Rukia would you please stay?"

Rukia turns to Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"We will inform Yamamoto that you going to be staying behind with Ichigo for the moment. I will see if I get you assigned here for the time being, I will also talk to Ukitake Taicho about that. It will be good for Ichigo to have you around" Hitsugaya tells her

Hitsugaya and Hinamori now turn to everyone.

"What was spoken about here shall never be mentioned again even if you believe you are speaking to someone you trust. Aizen's power of total hypnosis he can make you believe anything, so NOT A WORD!" Hitsugaya tells them

"This is for your protection as well as ours and Gin and Rangiku's. If you ruin ruin our plan decades in the making what we do to Aizen will be nothing compared to what we do to you" Hinamori tells them

They both leave taking Orihime with them.

Isshin turns back to Ichigo "First I'm going to tell you a story, the rest of the information you need to know, and then you start training with these guys, or whatever they plan to do"

Isshin then tells Ichigo the full story of his past. When he was the 10th Squad Captain till when he went on the mission to stop the Hollow, the one mentioned earlier by Hitsugaya and Hinamori. How he met Masaki, who was a Quincy. How she saved him from the Hollow. How after that he went back to the Soul Society but he then decided to go back and visit Masaki only to find the Hollow had infected her soul. She was going through Hollowfication but Urahara gave him a way to save her but he would have to give up his Shinigami powers to keep the Hollow from consuming her. They later fell in love and had kids.

So Ichigo is part Shinigami, part Quincy, part Human, part Hollow.

After Ichigo and Rukia hear his father's story, Ichigo turns to Rukia; she grabs his hand to show she's still by his side. She's not leaving. She doesn't care he's a four part hybrid.

They turn back to Isshin who smiles at them. They then turn to Visored.

The Visored then tell their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Please review/ Kudos if you get the chance
> 
> Haylie Myers


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Battle

Before the Gotei 13 leave to battle Aizen in the battle at Karakura town Yamamoto gives one last order.

"Nobody is to attack Ichimaru Taicho and Matsumoto Fuku-Taicho leave them to Hitsugaya Taicho and Hinamori Taicho focus your attention on the Arrancar"

When they arrive Yamamoto throws the fire around the two traitors and makes sure to miss Gin and Rangiku who jump away at the moment it arrives.

Yamamoto turns to Hitsugaya and Hinamori "Hitsugaya Taicho, Hinamori Taicho, you have your mission"

With Aizen and Tousen trapped Hitsugaya and Hinamori go up to Gin and Rangiku.

"You ready for this" Hitsugaya asks them

"You bet ya" Gin answers him

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The four of them then have a fake fight/ spar for show until Aizen and Tousen and freed.

Kira interrupts them and tries in their battle. He wants to attack the two traitors, he can't attack his own ex captain but he can try and attack the two that hurt he's academy friends when they betrayed them.

Rangiku uses Haineko in its Shikai to create a shield to stop him.

"Kira do not interfere!" Hitsugaya and Hinamori yell at him

"Hai" Kira yells back they are both higher ranked them him and he must follow their orders.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Once Aizen and Tousen are freed from Yamamoto's fire, Komurmura and Hisagi attack Tousen leaving Aizen for Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Gin and Rangiku.

The four of them attack Aizen together. They are now done with their spar as it was just for show.

This shocks most of the Shinigami there, but Yamamoto's orders before leaving make sense now. Especially if he knew Matsumoto and Ichimaru weren't traitors. Also why only Hitsugaya and Hinamori were allowed to fight them, they obviously knew they weren't traitors over wise they wouldn't have been able to switch it up and trust their former Gotei partners so fast. The two squads were always close it makes more sense now.

"So you finally decided to show your true colours Gin, Rangiku" Aizen comments

"You were crazy to think we would actually follow you" Rangiku replies to him

"I knew you were both up to something" Aizen tells them

"Ya didn't know tha much" Gin tells him

"Enough talking let's get this over with" Hitsugaya complains

"I'm sick of this idiot" Hinamori comments

"Such big words, Hinamori, you and Rangiku should leave this to the Captain-Class Shinigami" Aizen patronises her

"Oh I Plan too" Hinamori replies before removing her Fuku-Taicho badge and dons her Taicho Haori

"Ah, I see ya took ma place Momo-chan" Gin tells her

"Well you did leave Taicho" Hinamori replies

"When can I get one of those" Rangiku questions them

"Sadly it will be awhile, you did leave remember" Hitsugaya answers her

"Buuuut Taiiiichoooo, weeeeee diiiid it to Stooooppp Aiiizen" Rangiku complains

"Sadly most of the soul Society and Gotei 13 are unaware of this" Hitsugaya replies

"Don't cha worry Ran-Chan, you'll get one" Gin tells her

"Well we did earn them" Hinamori states

While Aizen is amused by the sight in front of him he is confused. Neither Rangiku nor Hinamori have Bankai as far as he is aware. Or are even powerful enough to fight him.

"I think it's time we show Aizen the true power of our group" Hitsugaya tells the others before they release their full power.

Aizen is surprised he did not realise Rangiku and Hinamori were this powerful. How did they hide this power from him? With his powers of illusion, they couldn't hide anything from him. He could make them believe they telling someone they trusted. Which means they could only have trusted themselves, but they all knew? This might be an interesting fight after all.

While the others fight Rangiku goes into Bankai. Her Bankai allows them to fight without worrying about Aizen's illusions. The Five of them disappear behind her ash; Aizen's illusions cannot penetrate though her ash. Her Bankai also gives her natural immunity to his illusions as they have ashy appearance to her.

Everyone is shocked minus Gin, Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Aizen is also confused again he was not aware she was anywhere close to Bankai. Her power level was too low. But now all four of them have captain class Reiatsu and power. Impossible!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

This is about the time Visored arrive. Shinji asks if anyone wants to have a chat with any of the Shinigami present. Obviously not Hiyori. Lisa disappears.

Shinji goes to have a conversation with Yamamoto.

"Weren't two of those fighting Aizen, two of the traitors?" Shinji questions him wanting to hear his response

"No! Ichimaru Taicho and Matsumoto Fuku-Taicho were not traitors they joined Aizen in order to find a way to defeat him, both them and Hitsugaya Taicho and Hinamori Taicho have been working together longer than any of us have known of Aizen's intentions" Yamamoto answers him wanting to get the truth across

"Glad to know we are all on the same page" Shinji tells him

"Be warned if they aren't accepted back, then the four of them will a place amongst my people, as they won't separate" Shinji then adds

"Are we allies" Yamamoto asks him

"We have a common enemy" Shinji answers him before returning to the other Visored.

"Well there's nothing we can do about Aizen, but we can help with the Arrancar, we always this would be a high chance" Shinji informs them

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aizen is surprised that he didn't know that Rangiku and Hinamori had Bankai but he soon learns he didn't even know the true power of both Gin and Hitsugaya's Bankai's.

Hitsugaya now has limited access to his full Bankai. Gin never told him the true power of his Bankai.

They keep Aizen busy until Hitsugaya can release his full Bankai.

Then with a combination of Hitsugaya's freezing, Gin's true Bankai and then Hinamori's fire Bankai and Rangiku's ash, they come very close to completely destroying him.

Before…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Back in Hueco Mondo with Ichigo, Orihime and Ishida._

"Ichigo go, you and I both know the four of them could probably take him on their own but an extra set of hands couldn't help" Orihime tells her brother

Ichigo then leaves to join the main fight and help defeat Aizen once and for all.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ichigo arrives and fires a Getsuga Tenshou at what's left of Aizen. And completely destroys him and the Hougyoku turns to dust.

Aizen has finally been defeated.

Ichigo then turns to the four and yells "you did it!" "You actually did it, how many years did it take the four of you?"

"Too long, too long" Gin replies

"Is your sister ok?" Rangiku asks him

"Yeh, she is ok, she was healing Ishida when I left" Ichigo tells them

"Sorry we couldn't change anything, but we wouldn't have let her get killed. We knew you would come for her" Rangiku tells him. She felt bad they couldn't do anything. They Ichigo would come for her and Aizen was planning on it.

"Hey, I understand you had your mission, I had mine. It's ok, it all worked out" Ichigo tells them before continuing "you had been working on it for decades, as dad said even if you had tried something the outcome may have been different. Dad met mum because you didn't interfere. Now we've defeated Aizen because you stayed on your mission"

"Thank you for understanding. How is Taicho?" Rangiku asks

"The four of you should visit sometime" informs them

"We will" they answer

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the fight Yamamoto talks to Shinji. Ichimaru and Matsumoto will be put on probation for the next 10-50 years due to their actions. They may have joined Aizen in order to defeat him, but they joined him. They will need to be punished for this. They can't be rewarded for defecting. Also most of the Soul Society was not aware of this. But once the probation period is over they will be both promoted to Captains. But in the meantime there are two squads that will need Captains. He is willing to invite the Visored back to the Soul Society. Willing to give two of them the temporary Captain positions.

Once the probation period is over they can decide what to do about Visored. Whether they want to stay in the Soul Society or return to the living world. If they were to return to the living world, they would do this without having targets on their backs. They would no longer be in exile. They would be allowed to move around freely without worrying about being caught and executed.

Hinamori would be officially named 3rd squad Captain and Gin would become her lieutenant. Rangiku would be reinstated as 10th squad lieutenant but she would have stricter rules. She will actually have to do all her paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Please review/ kudos if you get the chance
> 
> Haylie Myers


End file.
